


do you still believe in love?

by coldairballoons



Series: Prompt List Fics [5]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: (Technically: L is 17 and K and J are 19-ish?), Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Gen, Jacques and Kit are Good Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: (Title from Hey, Brother by Avicii)
Relationships: Jacques Snicket & Kit Snicket & Lemony Snicket
Series: Prompt List Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163783
Kudos: 2





	do you still believe in love?

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of Them and crying, please,,,, where are all the sweet sibling fics,,,,,  
> Also this is prolly not at all canon-compliant, no scratch that I Know it is not but LET ME LIVE-

“Where are you going?”

Lemony Snicket stopped fumbling with his tie to look back at Jacques, who stood at the doorway. His arms were crossed, and he leaned up against the door as nonchalantly as possible, which made Lemony even more frustrated for some reason. First, he couldn’t get this damn tie done, then his brother wanted a word before one of the most important nights of his life…

Instead of responding, Lemony sighed, turning back to the mirror with a halfhearted tug at the tie around his neck. He saw Jacques’ reflection in the mirror walking towards him, followed soon after by another figure--Kit Snicket, his sister, taking Jacques’ place at the door. With a sigh, he dropped his hands to his sides, wiping his palms on his slacks. “I… am going out.”

“Out… where?” Kit asked, walking over to his bed and flopping down onto it. Lemony had half the mind to tell her off, as there was probably something important on there, or hidden in the box springs of the mattress, but he knew his siblings would persist.

With a sigh, Lemony pulled away from the mirror and walked to the bed as well, flopping down and burying his face into the pillows at the headboard. “I  _ was _ supposed to have a date.”

“A date?” Jacques raised an eyebrow, looking to Kit, who met his eyes with a near-identical curious expression. “With… whom, brother mine?”

Lemony grumbled something into the pillows, half-hoping that they wouldn’t inquire further as to the “was”, or as to why he couldn’t get this damned tie done. Or why he was mere seconds away from crying into his pillows, like the stereotypical teenager that, sadly, he was.

“I didn’t catch that-” Jacques started, but Lemony grunted, rolling over, and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, as if trying to stop the oncoming tears. His siblings may have noticed--or maybe they didn’t, Lemony was  _ hoping _ they didn’t--, but neither said anything as Lemony mumbled out a name. “Beatrice Baudelaire.”

Lemony could practically hear the jaw drop in his sister’s voice. “Beatrice? As in, the girl you’ve been pining over since-” 

“Yes, yes, yes…” Lemony rubbed his eyes, and rolled back over to the pillows. “But, it’s not going to happen, because I can’t get this tie right, and I don’t think I’ll get any of this right…”

“Hey…” He grumbled something, and felt a hand on his shoulder, guiding him to sit up and slump against someone--Jacques, he realized. “Lem, we can help with the tie, what’s really going on?”

Lemony squeezed his eyes tighter, shrugging. God, he just wanted to disappear right now, he was  _ seventeen _ , for crying out loud, why was he so embarrassed about a tie? “I- I’ve just wanted this for so long, and… what if she doesn’t like me, J?”

He felt another weight next to him, and a hand was coming up to run through his hair--just like Kit used to do when he was small and had a nightmare… “Lem, she likes you.” Kit whispered, carding her fingers through the hair flopping down onto his forehead. “That’s obvious, and you like her as well.”

“But what if it all... what if it’s not worth it? What if I get all of my hopes up for naught, she… doesn’t want to go out again…” With a small shock, Lemony realized that this…  _ was _ his first date--well, first real one, anyhow. “What if I’m alone forever?”

He could practically hear his siblings look at each other, and he felt Jacques shake his head. “Lem…”

“You won’t be alone. You’ll never be alone.” Kit said softly, and brushed some hair out of his face. Lemony finally opened his eyes, and looked up at her, no longer actively trying to hide his tears. “Oh, Lem… c’mere.”

She pulled him into a hug, and Lemony felt Jacques join in, resting his head atop Lemony’s. Some part of him wished that they could stay that way forever--the three Snickets, without worry of the future, or of first dates and crushes and everything overwhelming in life.

“I…” Lemony cleared his throat, shutting his eyes to breathe in the moment for one second longer, before he pulled back, rubbing his eyes. “Can… you help me get ready? Both of you?”

Jacques and Kit shared a look, and with a smile, turned back to Lemony. “It would be our honor.”

**Author's Note:**

> P,,,please come speak to me,,, on Tumblr,,,, @coldairballoons, @locallemony, @bisexualwilliammurdoch,,,,, and on Twitter,,,,,, @coldairballoons,,,,,,,,,,,,,, pls,,,,,,,,


End file.
